MO DMH/ CPS has undertaken this R24 application to improve the implementation of evidence based supported employment (SE) services for people with psychiatric disabilities in MO. A statewide planning process that will diagnose system infrastructure, local practice, and professional impediments amenable to modification will guide the MMHEP. SE because it is an evidence based practice found to be efficacious in improving employment outcomes of people with significant psychiatric illness. Specific goals: 1. Develop a statewide Guiding Coalition of MO mental health community stakeholders that crosscut central office, local office, local practitioners, family members, consumers, and advocates. This group will include representatives from communities across the state and will be racially and ethnically diverse. 2. Develop a participatory strategic planning process with the Guiding Coalition for implementation of EBP/ SE throughout MO. The strategic planning process will include steps to address conversion of nonemployment programs to EBP/SE programs; quality assurance measures for existing EBP/SE programs; and fiscal analysis templates to address short and long term incentives for EBP/SE program operations. 3. Conduct a research agenda that includes survey data collection at the state and local level on implementation barriers to EBP/SE with some in depth local analysis of implementation factors. 4. Expand existing statewide MH division training to include an emphasis on evidenced-based practices in SE, work as an expected outcome for people with psychiatric disabilities; and technical requirements of research translation. 5. Grow a community of practice among local researchers, practitioners, Expert Panel members, research advisory committee members, and previous R24 funded states. This group will advise the Guiding Coalition in development of an R34 application that addresses the next phase of science to service in MO. [unreadable] [unreadable]